imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
Morgan
Morgan is a speedrunner who competed in IAS 10. While he got out of his group, knocking out second-favourite for the tournament MuddyMaestro, he would also find himself indirectly involved in the drama that went on throughout the tournament. He was also the youngest competitor in IAS history. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 10 Morgan joined IAS 10 on the day that sign-ups opened, and was incredibly confident for the tournament, wanting to get to the Grand Final at the first attempt. This resulted in Morgan being discussed in the Pre-Talk Show for the tournament, where he was warned that he could cause drama if he wasn't careful. After the video had been recorded, Morgan said that after practicing, he now only aimed to get to Round 2. The video had not been uploaded at this point. When Morgan saw the video, he was offended by it, and tournament host Xindictive had to make an apology. Hours after the tournament started, Xindictive made a blog post on the wiki, saying that he was "giving up". Morgan was browsing the wiki when the post was made, and he was the first to respond to it. Xindictive said that Heydavid17 had insulted him and quit the tournament. Morgan suggested that David be banned, which is what Xindictive then did. David then removed himself from the ban list, blocked Morgan from the wiki, and created an account with an inappropriate name using Morgan's IP address to make it seem like he had a legitimate reason to block Morgan, although DessertMonkeyJK quickly unblocked Morgan. Morgan went onto Skype, where he found out that David was rejoining the tournament, but only if the draw was rigged so that he and Morgan would race each other. More drama occurred later, but Morgan didn't play any part in it. The rigged draw was done, and Morgan and David were in the same group. However, the draw was later redone, and Morgan was drawn with IAS veteran MuddyMaestro, ShoReWol, whom Morgan had taken the 'youngest competitor' honour from, and Darkflame78100. Morgan originally intended to race Muddy, but due to a misunderstanding on Muddy's part, his opponent wasn't prepared, so he raced ShoReWol instead. The race was to get 20 eggs in Spyro 3, non-chitched. Morgan led by around a minute early on due to Barons failing to get an egg twice in succession, but due to his comically bad route, he ended up losing the race by over a minute. His race against Muddy wouldn't be done until just before the deadline, due to timezones. The race was finally done, and it was a race to defeat Tiny with 3 gems and 2 relics in Crash Bandicoot 3. Morgan won before Muddy even entered Tiny, and was through to Round 2, where he was drawn against ToddGamerPro. Complications arose, however. Firstly, Morgan and Todd couldn't agree on a game, with Morgan wanting to play Crash Bandicoot 2, and Todd wanting to play Crash Team Racing. A randomisation was eventually done, albeit without Morgan's consent, and the race was going to be in Spyro 2. Morgan objected to the randomisation, but he soon accepted the decision. Then, they couldn't agree on an objective. Another randomisation was done, and the race was going to be to Morgan's objective: Get 25 orbs, then complete Metropolis 100%, chitched and all abilities, with no boss skips or proxy jumps. Due to timezone problems (yet again), the race couldn't be done at a time that worked for both competitors until several days later. Morgan came onto Skype on the day that had been agreed on, only for Todd to say that he needed to go to sleep because he had work the next day, despite the fact that it was Friday. Morgan and Todd agreed to do the race on Saturday morning instead, but when Morgan tried to start recording, he found out that his tablet couldn't call and record at the same time. Morgan said that he was going to be recording a run later that day, and he came off Skype. When he came back online to say that he was about to start recording a run, he found out that LukeRF44 had been allowed back into the tournament, and that Todd was already racing him. However, later that day, Morgan was told that he was going to be racing Supster131 the next day. He then found out that he was going to be forced to play Crash Bandicoot 2, which he had since realised that he was bad at speedrunning. The race was to defeat Tiny with 4 coloured gems. He did the race, but late in the run, he started dying constantly. Morgan made a compromise to Supster: They could restart the race, on the condition that Morgan had to defeat Tiny before Supster entered the battle, and Supster took the compromise. Despite this, however, Supster raced CherokeeGuy45 instead. It would later be revealed that Heydavid17 had actually raced for Supster, meaning that Morgan should have gotten a walkover win. Later that day, Heydavid17 leaked a conversation between Ratchet5 and Xindictive, where they were criticising Morgan. Morgan immediately confronted both of them about it, and while Ratchet5 apologised, Xindictive removed Morgan from his contacts list. Two days after that, the video for ToddGamerPro vs LukeRF44 was uploaded, where it turned out that Ratchet5 had been lying about Morgan at the start of the call, and was laughing at him later on. Morgan then proceeded to once again confront Ratchet5, and he left Skype completely afterwards. Statistics Category:Past Competitors Category:Competitors from the United Kingdom Category:Competitors from Europe